


03

by macy2937



Series: [All Tybalt/ABO]無題 [3]
Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macy2937/pseuds/macy2937
Summary: Mercutio強暴TybaltRomeo經不住誘惑跟著加入Benvolio是個聖人





	03

以往Tybalt總是在剛有了徵兆便適時服下抑制劑，然而抑制劑只是暫時將發情期壓下，若是爆發，則一發不可收拾，Tybalt現在正面臨這個狀況。

 

除去初次發情，Tybalt幾乎沒有完整經歷發情期的經驗，每逢發情期他總會被男僕餵下大量抑制劑，他也打算靠抑制劑撐過下半生。  
但是今晚，他什麼也沒帶便出門了，又怎能料到發情期竟惡意地選了這最尷尬的時刻到訪，且來得又急又猛。

他的身體就像是脫離他的意志一樣，連舉起一根手指的力氣也使不出。當Mercutio將他從凹凸不平、滿是灰塵的地面拉起時，Tybalt甚至無法反抗，他的身體軟得就像是一灘爛泥，無力地攤在Mercutio身上。

誰不好偏偏遇上那群瘋子。  
但還能怎麼辦？Tybalt也只能承受，體內前所未有的燥熱感就像是有群螞蟻正啃噬著他一樣，他的大腦幾乎無法運轉，只能任由Mercutio的放肆舉動而無力抵抗。

 

 

如玻璃娃娃一般，一碰就碎。那樣脆弱的Tybalt，Mercutio還是頭一次見到，過去，Tybalt總是揮舞著那把短刀，以最惡毒的言辭羞辱他和他的家人兄弟，但此時此刻，Tybalt只是一個等待Alpha標記的發情Omega，他的香味濃得夠嗆，就像是成熟甜美的多汁水果，以濃郁的香氣發出最正式的邀請，等待Alpha的蒞臨與採擷。沒有一名Alpha會放過這個大好機會，更別說是Mercutio，他下身早已硬得發疼，迫不及待想侵入Omega濕潤溫暖的小穴裡。Mercutio伸手探到Tybalt的身後，果然，騷水把褲子都浸濕了，不，不只後面，Tybalt整個人像是剛從水裡打撈起來一樣，濕得一蹋糊塗。Mercutio心臟跳得飛快，全身血液都往下半身衝，他微啟唇緩慢地吐氣，試圖平穩自己興奮得幾乎亂掉的呼吸。「……滾你媽的……」這罵聲喚回了Mercutio幾乎要飄向遠方的意識，他碰地一聲把Tybalt壓上了圍牆，把對方禁錮在自己與牆面之間，又湊近他的臉，「我曾以為你是個十足的Alpha……」Mercutio的唇貼著他泛紅的耳朵，並伸手探上了對方的裸露在衣服外的肌膚，油滑地鑽入衣內，手指頑皮地摳弄著胸前的紅點，「你說，你要怎麼負責嘛……」光是撫摸而已就讓全身上下都像是敏感帶的Tybalt承受不住了，加上他發情期的經驗又少得可憐，他渾身燥熱，情不自禁地弓起身子配合Mercutio的撫慰。  
「喔Tybalt，你可真主動。」但是還不夠啊，他還想看到更狂亂，更失去理智的Tybalt。Mercutio一口氣釋放了大量的信息素，Mercutio的信息素是樹莓味的，濃烈且酸中帶甜，就像他本人一般。酸甜味的信息素朝Tybalt鋪天蓋地襲來，Alpha的信息素對Omega來說簡直是最有效的催情劑，Tybalt只覺得他的身體似乎又更不像是自己的了，「你他媽…又幹了什麼……」Tybalt想躲開，對方卻抓得死緊，Alpha信息素中的雄性荷爾蒙野蠻地入侵他的呼吸道，Tybalt拒絕承認，他的身體居然開始期待Alpha的佔有。「去死……」  
Mercutio注意到Tybalt早已抬頭的胯間，他的那話兒腫成一塊，隔著衣物怒張著，Mercutio情不自禁伸手撫上，隔著褲子感受著Tybalt的勃起與高熱的溫度，熨燙著他的掌心，也熨燙著他的內心，他忍不住開始想像Tybalt那等待人開採的小穴會有多麼溫暖了。

 

 

被人摸著自己胯下的感覺真他媽噁爛。Tybalt的牙齒緊緊咬住下唇，幾近滲血，這是他剛剛發現的小計策，藉著疼痛和鮮血來轉移被玩弄性器的快感以及後穴期待被貫穿的麻癢感，一面默默蓄力等待時機。他雙眼紅得懾人，死死盯著Mercutio的髮旋。總有一天我要割爛你的頭皮，Tybalt想，他只能靠著在腦內描繪折磨他們的情景來安慰自己了。Mercutio並沒有察覺到Tybalt的小心思，他兩手覆住Tybalt的胯間，雙眼緊閉，沉醉於自己的世界中，他的意識似乎也飄離了Tybalt，飄離了這條暗巷之外。

就是現在！  
Tybalt一手悄悄摸上了別在後腰上的短刀，就算下半身被掌握了他的身手依然俐落，他高舉起刀，對準了Mercutio的背──

「還有力氣反抗啊？」

他的陰莖被用力揉捏了一把，致命的快感襲上全身，他一時之間竟無法動作，只能麻木地舉著刀，閉上眼忍受源源不絕的快樂。  
Mercutio看準了時機，大手擒住他的手腕，小刀也在瞬間被奪去，Mercutio笑了一下，果然會反抗的Tybalt才是他最喜歡的Tybalt嘛。  
他呵斥了身後聽聞騷動想靠過來一探究竟的兩位Alpha，然後他再度轉向Tybalt，扯動嘴角，牽起一絲略顯詭異的笑意，那笑看得Tybalt是頭皮發麻、渾身發冷，恨不得一拳灌上他的臉讓他再也笑不出來。  
Mercutio一隻手扣住對方的雙腕，另一手持短刀，短刀嘶啦一聲，流暢地劃開了Tybalt的皮衣，他那健美的胸膛頓時敞露無遺，「去你媽的……」Tybalt低罵，持刀那人無視了他的罵聲，持刀的手徐徐向下，銳利的刀鋒隔著褲子貼齊了他鼓脹的陰莖。

「別動，我可不希望Capulet斷後。」Mercutio手上的小刀優雅地舞動著，快速且精準地割開了他的褲子和底褲，褲子裂成碎片，散落一地，Tybalt終於卸下了他的偽裝（雖然是被強迫的），把他的全部呈在Mercutio眼前。  
Tybalt的陰莖勃起成美好的角度，後穴像是飢渴的妓女一樣不斷地滴著口水，面對Mercutio熾熱的目光，Tybalt也只能難受地把頭撇開不與之對視。  
Mercutio顫顫巍巍地伸手探上了那塊無人觸及的處女地。Omega的後穴如洪水氾濫一樣，源源不絕地留著水，甚至有幾滴液體沿著大腿滴至地上。  
後面濕成這副模樣，剛剛居然還有力氣反抗……

如此美景怎麼只有他一人享受呢？Mercutio立刻轉頭朝向仍躊躇不前的那兩人，他簡直不敢相信，那兩人是性無能嗎？見到了發情期中的Omega居然還無動於衷，「兄弟們，Kairos（註）都將他的翅膀呈在你眼前了，你們還不抓住嗎？」

 

Romeo早就被因氣中激烈碰撞的信息素還有Tybalt那欠操的風騷樣弄得興奮難耐，而他也一向信奉及時行樂的信條，Mercutio的邀請讓立即拋開了內心的猶豫。

「我沒法忍了。」Romeo率先跳下橡木桶，一邊解開衣扣，步伐急促地朝那兩人步去。「慢著Romeo！」Benvolio拉住了Romeo，「你們當真？真打算上了Tybalt？」  
「這可不像你啊Benvolio，過去都一起玩過那麼多回了，也不見你有什麼反應。」  
「我知道，但那可不是一般的Capulet女孩或是Montague的Omega，而是Tybalt啊……」Benvolio垂下手，「再讓我想想……」  
「不會有事的Benvolio，管他Montague還是Capulet，有得吃不就得了。」安撫性地拍拍Benvolio的肩，Romeo轉身朝他們小跑過去。  
餘下Benvolio一人，倚在橡木桶邊上，低垂著眼，似是在思考些什麼，「啊……」Tybalt那像在誘惑他的吟哦縈繞在他耳邊，光聽聲音Benvolio都覺得自己要硬了，他抬頭，瞪向不遠處的三人，隨後又歎了口氣，喪氣地垂下頭。

  
不是說Benvolio是個多偉大的聖人，他不過是想得比他個性衝動的兄弟們多了一些穩重。

兄弟們這般作為難保不會被親王懲罰啊……但是Tybalt……他也捨不得放棄那送到嘴邊的鮮美肥肉。

這下可好了，他到底該勸誡他的兄弟們？還是隨他們起舞，一同墮入地獄深淵呢……？  
眼前那被Alpha們染指，略顯媚態的Omega早已經勾起了他的性致，再加上漫天飛舞的信息素，新鮮樹莓味夾雜著清冽薄荷香在他四周炸開，無一不在刺激他敏銳的Alpha感官。儘管信息素氣味紊亂，Benvolio還是靈敏地捕捉到隱藏在那兩股氣味之下，甜美又引人犯罪的干邑香。  
明明還沒碰一點酒，怎麼感覺有些醉了呢？

Benvoio又歎了一口氣。

 

另一邊的三人完全不知道Benvolio的矛盾心情，他們打得可火熱呢。

像是在歡迎Romeo一樣，Mercutio讓Tybalt轉了個身，面向Romeo，他的膝蓋插入了Tybalt雙腿之間，來回頂弄磨蹭那敏感的部位。Romeo靠上前，輕捏起Tybalt細長的下巴，吻上那因發情而顯得紅豔的唇，並伸出舌頭侵入他的口腔，作為抵抗，Tybalt死死咬緊牙關阻撓著Romeo的入侵，Romeo也不死心，他的舌舔過Tybalt的牙齒，卻始終無法撬開那緊閉之地，見到兄弟陷入窘境的Mercutio巧妙的幫了一手，他傾下身，纖長的手指破開了Tybalt的從未有人駐足的後穴，像是模仿男女交合一樣來回進出著，偶爾在穴口處刮搔，偶爾曲起手指逗弄飢渴的小穴，敏感的腸壁哪經得起這樣玩弄，頓時水聲四溢，Tybalt嗚咽著發出一聲悶哼，Romeo的舌趁隙鑽了進去，舌尖不斷躍動著，上下皆受到強烈刺激的Tybalt幾乎要軟了腰，這時Romeo又發現了另一處，Tybalt胸前兩點粉紅在冷冽的空氣中顫抖地挺立著，像是在等待男人的採擷。而Romeo也這麼做了，他先是含住右邊乳頭，另一手則摸上左邊的，左手指甲摩挲著他的乳暈，在那上面不斷地打著轉兒，Tybalt抖得更厲害了，他顫聲辱罵他們，要他們立刻停下出格的舉動，可兩Alpha非但沒有停止他們的惡作劇，反倒還加重了些，一人更賣力地舔弄著乳頭，另一人則往後穴添了幾根手指，並壞心眼地輕揉按壓著穴內微凸的那點。  
「不……」在Mercutio猛力戳上那點的瞬間，Tybalt射了，濃稠的精液白晃晃地掛在他的小腹和Romeo衣上，「被人玩個後面就射了，Tybalt你也真夠淫蕩了。」不斷用低俗下流的言語刺激Tybalt，而Tybalt能回應他的只有一記狠瞪，但在情慾的催化下，Tybalt那眼角泛淚的瞪視，顯得毫無殺傷力。  
「我操你媽…」  
「誰會被操還不知道喔。」

「你瞧，你都已經這麼濕了。」Mercutio朝他遞上了沾滿淫液的手指。「上面都是Tybalt你流下來的呢。」  
Tybalt粗喘著別過臉去，希望能藉著數橡木桶上的螞蟻群來分散注意力。他的身體被那兩人無情地折磨著，Mercutio在他體內肆虐的手指和Romeo在他胸前的逗弄幾乎讓Tybalt要失了理智，「別分心了。」Romeo把他的臉轉回來，迫使Tybalt注視他飽含濃情密意的那對灰藍，也順便拉回了他的注意力，拜Romeo所賜，現在Tybalt可以清楚地感覺到穴內手指的形狀還有數量，它們正在他體內噁心地蠕動著，像蟲子一樣，真他媽令人想吐。  
Tybalt現在既憎恨又焦急，恨的是自己的愚昧，還有與生俱來的Omega體質，急的是還未到來卻即將到來的標記，絕對、絕對不能被Montague還有垃圾Mercutio標記。  
儘管身體被兩名Alpha給掌握了，Tybalt仍不放棄尋找任何逃脫的空隙，但逃跑根本是癡人說夢，天底下有哪個Alpha會放手讓發情期中的Omega溜掉呢。Mercutio的手依然在他濡濕的穴內攪動著，下一秒，他被迫停止思考，再度被拉往慾望深淵。

「差不多了呢。」Mercutio抽出被小穴弄得濕淋淋的手指，將手上的液體恣意抹在Tybalt的背上，接著他拉下褲鏈，讓自己不斷散發熱源的硬挺堵在Tybalt的穴前，僅僅是在入口磨蹭而已又引起Omega一陣戰慄，這時Romeo又加重了手上的動作，他大力地擰住Tybalt的乳頭，然後扭轉，就像是轉動開關一樣。「呃啊啊啊啊啊啊……」乳頭的刺激讓Tybalt迎來了第二次高潮，白液噴發在Romeo和自己的腹部上，Romeo那選自上好質料的絲質衣裳就這麼毀了。「我都還沒進去你就射了，我們Tybalt還真是欲求不滿呢。」  
連續經歷高潮的Tybalt雖然身體使不上力但他的腦袋始終惦記著，絕對不可以讓他們進來……Tybalt艱難地擠出全身力氣，勉強舉起手嘗試著遮擋穴口，對他們死命搖著頭，但這些小舉動只是徒勞無功。  
「不准進來……否則殺了你們……」

Mercutio早就看出來了，Tybalt嘴上雖然這麼說，可他的Omega本能其實非常渴望被貫穿，「喔我的貓王子啊～你這裡都已經泛濫成災了，就別嘴硬了」說著，壞心眼的Mercutio又重重地頂了一下，頓時讓身下人腰又軟了幾分，若不是Romeo死死抓著他的腰作支撐，Tybalt早就跪坐到地上了。  
「Mercutio你就別玩Tybalt了。」Romeo像是安撫躁動的Tybalt一般，拉起Tybalt想遮掩的手，在那上面落下一吻，然後他抬了抬下巴示意Mercutio繼續，Mercutio也挺識時務，他讓Tybalt轉了個圈，成了正面位的姿勢，抬起Tybalt的大腿，一手扶著自己的陰莖，對準穴口直接插到最深處，腸道被破開的那瞬間Tybalt一顆懸著不放的心終於被重重放下，他爽得眼珠都上翻了，大腿根不斷抽搐。  
未經人事的Omega從未體驗過被填滿的極樂、雖然他心底深處抗拒著，但他仍是無法逃離Omega的天性，他的腸壁像是有自我意識一樣，一張一縮地吸附著身下的陰莖，「嗚、嗚啊…啊、啊……」快感浪潮讓Tybalt不自覺溢出一陣呻吟，意識到自己發出多羞人的聲音後他只想掐死自己。  
「Tybalt你真香，愛死你了」Mercutio嗅著他的脖頸上濃烈的干邑香味，熱氣噴灑在身下人敏感高溫的肌膚上。不給身下人喘息的時間，Mercutio就開始動了，他的頻率很快，每一次的插入都讓Tybalt攀上了快感的巔峰，抽出則重重地摔下，Tybalt只能緊緊攀著他，Tybalt的手撫過他的背肌，在上面留下青紫的掐痕，不甘被冷落一旁的Romeo拽過Tybalt的頭直接吻了上去，吞下了Tybalt滿溢而出的呻吟聲。  
「記得是在這裡吧。」Mercutio思忖了幾秒，陰莖對準了穴內某個位置，狠狠頂上去，「唔啊啊……」Tybalt的尖叫衝破喉嚨而出，卻被Romeo封在口內，Omega的穴口跟著緊縮了幾下，給Alpha帶來的極上的快感，「找到了。」Mercutio樂不可支，玩上了癮，「啊啊、啊……」隨著一聲驚叫，Tybalt掙脫開Romeo，像被扔上岸的魚一樣，大口大口地喘息著。

不知道抽插了多久，也不知道Tybalt射了第幾回，Mercutio終於饒過他飽受摧殘的小屁股，把濃稠的精液射進他的肉穴裡，Mercutio射得又久又多，灼熱的精液沖刷Tybalt的腸壁，幾乎要灌滿他的小腹，不過至少Mercutio還沒成結，這是當下Tybalt唯一慶幸的。

  
「換你啦兄弟。」Mercutio抽出他濕淋淋的陰莖，上面沾滿了他的精水還有Tybalt的淫液，他想都沒想就把那些液體全抹在Tybalt的尾椎處。他甩了甩濕漉漉的長髮，撿了個看上去挺堅實的橡木桶，坐在上欣賞下一輪的強暴秀，由Romeo和Tybalt主演。

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 我果然還4不會寫車車  
> 註：Kairos為古希臘掌管機會之神，在古希臘雕刻家Lysippus的Kairos像底下刻有一段文字：  
> 我的瀏海之所以茂密，是為了盡量讓人們能輕易抓住我；  
> 後腦勺之所以光禿禿，是為了讓人錯過我之後，再也抓不到。  
> 肩膀與後腳跟之所以有翅膀，是為了用最快的速度消失；  
> 手上拿著秤與刀，是代表人們每次遇到我時，都該謹慎判斷，明確決定。  
> 我是卡俄茹斯，又名機會。


End file.
